


Любовь, смерть и другие птицы

by ptashenka



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptashenka/pseuds/ptashenka
Summary: История о любви и ненависти, о жизни и смерти — история Меркуцио и Тибальта. Тайна, известная лишь двоим.
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt
Kudos: 2





	1. Со слов Меркуцио

_В предместьях Вероны_ леса, поля и реки на много лиг принадлежали только одной семье — Делла Скала.

Фамилия эта не была влиятельной, и их попытки вмешиваться в политику, тем более менять судьбу мира, всегда казались смешными и потому оканчивались провалом. К тому времени как осенённая светом Верона наконец заблистала маскарадами и праздниками, а на улицы потянулись приезжие и купцы, род правителей уже подходил к закату.

В это время городишко Мантуя склонился под власть веронского герцога. Отчего? Почти случайно. Интриги сильных мира сего или властная длань судьбы, но местечко, в котором когда-то родился первый маркиз Делла Скала, вернулось под родное крыло.

С тех пор, правда, в Мантуе правили не то совсем дальние, не то и вовсе сомнительные, но всё же родственники. Вроде седьмая вода на киселе, а не прогонишь — семья.

И в Мантуе же, у четы Беатриче и Лоренцо Пассеро, родился я. Ваш покорный слуга, Меркуцио.

Лет до пяти мне удавалось быть просто мальчишкой: ушастым, нескладным, в меру послушным и почти смышлёным. Родителей это осчастливило. С чистой совестью они отпускали меня, куда душе угодно. И игры в домашней библиотеке и с дворовыми мальчишками их не смущали.

Но так продолжалось недолго. Накануне шестого лета я убежал. Дорога вела прочь от нашего дворца, за черту города. Вернулся только поздно вечером, весь в царапинах, покрытый коркой грязи и серой пыли. Домашние кое-как натянули на меня чистую одежду и сунули в руки тарелку супа, и только тогда добились весьма нескладного рассказа.

Их юный синьор погнался за улетевшим из сада соловушкой. Провалился в болото, едва не утонув.

Отец хотел было задать мне хорошую трёпку, но рука не поднялась на долгожданного первенца. И с тех пор наш дом зажил иначе. Я убегал, как только появлялась минутка. Бросал уроки, книги, младшего брата, который только вставал на ноги, — сначала всё к тем же болотам, как армия окружившим Мантую. Потом дальше, к чистому озеру, потом к песчаным валам, потом к вытоптанной — и потому гладкой, как лепёшка, — дороге… Куда ног хватало. А чем старше я становился, тем дальше и дальше они уносили бедовую голову. Ни нежные увещевания, ни участившиеся строгие выговоры не удерживали на месте дольше дня. Как будто дикий ветер гнал меня прочь, заставлял сжимать в кулаке поводья, стремиться дальше.

Одно место звало меня. В получасе езды от городских ворот широкая тропа прерывалась развилкой, упираясь, как бык рогами, в указатель. Один язык протоптанной земли уходил дугой прочь, куда-то к морю. Другой узкой лентой змеился к северному горизонту. К Вероне.

От указателя я поворачивал назад, всегда поворачивал назад. Но кто мог подумать, что неосознанные мечты сбудутся так скоро.

В пятнадцатую осень от моего рождения, накануне дня святого Михаила, смерть шагнула к родословному древу Делла Скала. Только затем, чтобы вновь сделаться там неотступной гостьей. Мы ждали этого. И так же с суеверной дрожью гнали даже мысль… Но было ясно с первых минут: после рождения Валентина, младшего, матушка часто болела, пока не слегла. Смерть сорокалетних женщин, увы, в наш век не удивит никого. Однако как часто проводят черту между собой и остальными, мечтая, чтобы нас обошло стороной зло! Вымолить у Бога уже принадлежащую Ему душу не удалось. Крестообразная базилика, которую обещали воздвигнуть, никогда не увидит свет.

Что бы ни говорили о браках по расчёту, но горе ударило отца так сильно, едва не убив следом. Лишь осознание, что у него остались сыновья на этом свете, удержало Лоренцо от спешки на тот.  
А мразу после похорон в поникший дом вновь, и как никогда остро, вернулась тоска, и я стал чужд всему, что по властному желанию судьбы было вокруг: городу, времени, даже себе.

Отец не столько понимал эти чувства, сколько желал обнять и оплакать долгожданное одиночество. Он отослал нас: Валентина в одну из окрестных деревень, меня — в город, который давно прибрал к рукам моё сердце.

Там жил и правил герцог Делла Скала, в кругу семьи — Бартоломео. Говорят, когда-то он тоже был женат. Но она покинула мир земных страстей слишком скоро и не подарила прямых наследников и наследниц. Этот титул скользнул в ближайшую ветвь, намертво пристал к моей с Валентином спинам. Герцог отличался завидной внешностью (ему не было ещё сорока), титулом и землями. Любая пошла бы под венец. Но он так и не женился. С тех пор единственной женщиной, царившей в его судьбе навеки была — Верона.

Но это поэтика. Итак, Бартоломео делла Скала. Время в богатом дворце пошло бы на пользу. И если не исцелить, то хотя бы отвлечь. А это первый шаг к выздоровлению.

Мама много рассказывала о Вероне: там прошло её детство до свадьбы, остался брат — последний близкий родственник. Тем временем слухи о блистательных веронских маскарадах и пышных садах доходили до самой Венеции, не то что в наш городок. И потому… Я был счастлив побывать там. Даже несмотря на страшную цену, которую пришлось заплатить.

Прошла ещё тоскливая неделя. Происходил обмен письмами. Я не покидал комнаты, изредка выбирался поздним вечером — пересекал сырой парк короткими перебежками и возвращался обратно. Но наконец всё решилось.  
Дорога — смутная память детства. Большую часть пути я проспал. Лошади всхрапывали, покрикивал возница, а карету ужасно трясло до пощелкивающих дверок. Это на наших дорогах, увы, тоже не редкость.

Верона… Оправдывала ожидания с лихвой. Город поразил меня и поставил на колени. Там остаюсь и по сей день, верный первому впечатлению. Верона прекрасна.

Как раз кончилась осенняя ярмарка: пестрые гирлянды цветов не покинули улиц, а воздух душил пряным запахом яблок; кругом перекрикивались и смеялись, из ниоткуда звучала прелестная флейта, и солнце, солнце обнимало мир. Это воспоминание преследовало меня потом вечным сном — и я рад был возвращаться в его великолепие, чтобы забыться.

Приём оказали стоящий, но прохладный. Герцог Делла Скала, давно не видевший сестры, встретил весть о её кончине со строгой маской на сохранившем тень былой красоты лице. Только сцепил пальцы сухих рук. Бог знает, что он думал. Может статься, и в самом деле скорбел о сестре, тем более что она смотрела на него сквозь мои глаза. А может быть, спешил мыслями вновь вернуться к делам. Дел было немало. Преуспевая во многом, Верона переживала упадок нравов — распри меж двух семейств достигли апогея. Монтекки и Капулетти равно теряли сторонников, кладбище ощетинилось крестами свежих могил. Бартоломео как мог мирил врагов, но… тщетно.

Тогда меня мало занимала вражда. Уж точно менее, чем теперь. Мне выделили комнату во дворце, по размерам превысившую прежнюю, кормили прилично — в сущности, я никому не был нужен.

Невыплаканная боль ни с кем не роднила, вела прочь, дальше от людей. И я вновь ударился в бессмысленное бегство, которым болел с первых лет: с неделю провел в забытьи, отрешённо рыскал по улицам, слишком одинокий в шуме чужого города. Искал хоть минуту покоя. Уверен, нашел бы, если бы не одно обстоятельство.

Судьба.

Итак, мне было пятнадцать — уже пятнадцать.

Когда я встретил Тибальта.

Рядом с дворцом был разбит сад. Огромный, пышный, он занимал любое свободное пространство. Только два пути позволяли не заблудиться среди цветущего великолепия: одна аллея вела от ворот к главному входу в дом, другая шла перпендикулярно, куда-то на задворки, через кусты и деревья. Вопреки моде на порядок, в саду Делла Скала всё росло как попало, бесконтрольно, точно разлившееся зелёное море. Цветы распускались, как придётся, а если рука ленивого садовника и навещала эти места, то больше для вида, нежели по делу.  
Да ничего и нельзя было бы сделать. Прополка сорняков и серьезный уход уж подавно гостили здесь не чаще, чем феи из старых сказок — травы и сухоцвет вырастали там, где падало семечко. Некогда прочная стена красного кирпича покрылась трещинами, распалась, скололась, как забытый глиняный горшок. Ограда поросла цепко-хрупкими нитями плюща и винограда.

Не знаю, почему герцог не изничтожил бушующую зелень. Может, нашлись другие дела. Или она казалась олицетворением Вероны — сырая, непокорённая. Не знаю, но благодарю за эту неосторожность. Никому, как мне, сад не подарил столько же часов томительных размышлений и мгновений спасительной прохлады. С первых минут до последнего вдоха терпкий аромат кружил голову, что-то шептал ветер на языке, понятным лишь нам двоим…

В то утро Бартоломео перехватил меня перед очередной прогулкой и сам вывел на аллею. Остановился, прокашлялся. Грациозным жестом правителя вытянул руку, окольцованную перстнями, как будто птица присела на пальцы и улетела, забыв диковинные ноги.

Солнце пробивалось сквозь ветки неровными пятнами. Розовые лепестки света ложились на тёмное золото земли, на деревья, на ещё спящие бутоны. На чью-то фигурку, замершую неподалёку.

— Это юный Капулетти, Тибальт, — дядя вновь как будто неловко кашлянул. — С тех пор, как он остался сиротой, такие прогулки и для него не редкость. Думаю, вы сможете друг друга развеселить.

Он подтолкнул меня вперед. Я шагнул, споткнулся о собственную ногу. Но когда обернулся, Бартоломео уже ушел, до странности быстро. Оставалось продолжать путь.

Песок приятно шуршал под мягкими подошвами ботинок. Ветер уносил прохладу сонного утра, лениво играл ветками. Деревья сплелись кругом, такие старые, толстые и сухие, что, верно, видали ещё набеги варваров на Рим, и поскрипывали, и свистели, когда сквозняк прокладывал путь среди щелей в стволах.

Тибальт устроился на нижней ветке.

О Капулетти говорили немногое: что семейство пошло от сметливых купцов и до сих пор богато торговлей — правда, чем дальше, тем хуже. А ещё — что каждый мальчик у них на счету, как золотая монета, но жестокость Вероны не имеет границ. Каждый год только новые потери.

Захватчик дуба был похож на рано покинувшего гнездо воронёнка. Черный лиф джорне, тёмно-синие рукава, как не оперившиеся короткие крылышки. Сапоги с мягкими носами, чтобы ходить тише кошки. И шпага — уже настоящая, как у взрослых, не чета моей. А дядя ведь сказал, что погодки…

Не то не замечая ничего, не то делая вид, что не замечает, юноша продолжал сосредоточенно смотреть прямо перед собой, на желтоватые страницы. Подобравшись поближе и, прищурившись, чтобы лучше видеть в утренних сумерках, я различил название. Усмехнулся, прикинул в голове пару слов и принял героическую позу. Всё было оставлено без внимания. Ненадолго!

Ровно до того момента, как я гордо продекламировал первое, что пришло на ум:

— И вы, певцы красавиц несравненных,  
Гордитесь тем, кто вновь стихом своим  
Любовь почтил, ведь в царствии блаженных

Один раскаявшийся больше чтим,  
Чем девяносто девять совершенных,  
Быть может здесь пренебрегавших им.

Тибальт не вздрогнул. Поднял голову, словно уже давно и с нетерпением ждал, когда же я заговорю. Читал он ближе к концу, — или просто начал с конца? — и сейчас, придержав страницу пальцем, снизошёл до меня взглядом на удивление светлых глаз, не подходивших тёмному, строгому образу, как хрусталь змеиной коже.

— Не имею чести знать вашего имени, — по-семейному холодно проговорил Капулетти, — но, вижу, с Петраркой вы знакомы.

Я хмыкнул и вновь ответил стихами, на этот раз уже собственными. Юношеское перо что ни год кололо всё больнее, всё циничней. И уже в этом — проигрыш. Вселенная оскорблений не терпит, отвечает на них собственными насмешками, которые куда опасней.

— Я ненавижу о любви стихи Петрарки.  
Как можно страсть писать, её не ощутив?  
Он взял перо, влюбленность позабыв,  
И нас потешил безобразной калькой. 

Нахмурившись, Тибальт свесил ногу вниз. Дёрнул носком сапога. Затем оттолкнулся от ствола и спрыгнул напротив. Он оказался выше меня едва ли не на голову, хлёсткий, как молодое деревце, и такой же гибкий; насмешливо улыбнулся, подбирая мысли или готовясь ударить.

— Поэт ты бездарный, — в контраст со словами юноша протянул вперед руку.

Когда пальцев коснулось ответное пожатие, представился, чинно прикладывая ладонь к сердцу:

— Тибальт Капулетти. Я люблю Петрарку.

— Меркуцио делла Пассеро. Мне уже пятнадцать, я знаю многое о страсти, спасибо большое. Но мы и правда не будем это обсуждать. Не сегодня.

Так я познакомился со своим злейшим врагом.

Следующие недели мы провели вместе. Герцог и Валенцио, старший брат Тибальта, не мешали частым встречам. Те с каждым разом становились дольше. Тибальт, второй ребёнок в семье, с детства забытый, против обыкновения много читал. Поэтому, хотя характерами мы не совпали, темы для разговора не нужно было долго искать, а беседы (или, честнее сказать, разгорячённые споры) приходились к месту. Говорил я, но изредка и молчаливый собеседник вставлял такое словцо, что разум остывал и терялся, пытаясь нащупать нить чужой мысли. Тибальт умел огорошить словом — я любил его за это.

Уже через пару дней я писал отцу о новом друге и о том, как жаль будет расстаться с Вероной. Ни осторожным намёкам, ни прямым просьбам никто не внял. На исходе месяца против воли я вернулся в Мантую.

Прощание с Тибальтом… не заняло много времени. Но не сказать, что это было лучшим из наших расставаний. Сердце разрывалось от тоски. Он же был спокоен, и мы зареклись писать друг другу — забыли бы уже через декаду. К тому же не сохранишь письмами чувств. Как тут ни старайся.

Итак, я вернулся в Мантую, а Тибальт остался в Вероне.

Родной город захлестнул детскую душу рутиной: слуги, фехтовальные классы (и настоящая, взрослая шпага!), книги, брат, знакомые девушки — у каждого уважающего себя юноши в пятнадцать лет обязанностей не счесть.  
Полгода с небольшим жизнь шла своим чередом. Я отпраздновал крестины. Валентину вывели подаренного кем-то из заезжих жеребчика, до того осатанелого, что он не давался даже в руки, куда уж там под седло. Пока я помогал брату возиться с полубешеным конём, наши извечные разногласия забылись, хотя казалось, после смерти мамы уже ничто нас не сблизит. Тем временем вступило в полноправные владения лето, и возобновились охотничьи выезды. Гнали косулей, волков. Под конец июля в округе объявился вепрь, и решено было собраться вновь и на него.

Мы с Валентином на беду остались дома. За три дня до поездки Орешек выбил незадачливого ездока из седла, так что мальчишка заметно хромал, и слышалось неизменное «больше к этой дикой твари не приближусь!». Я скучал. После расставания с одной местной делать было положительно нечего. Разнообразия ради, я развлекал Валентина чтением вслух, и он язвительно замечал, что отчего-то теперь в моду вошёл Петрарка.

Прошло много времени. Тот день едва жив в памяти: границы стёрлись. Ровный гобелен мыслей заменился обрывками, и если я знаю, кто где был, куда шёл — по чужим рассказам.  
С охоты отца принесли на плаще. Глубокая рана. Пятна алого на ткани. Яростные клыки факелов.

«Отец! Врача, приведите врача!»  
«Меркуцио? Что…»  
«Уводи отсюда брата! Быстрее! Он не должен этого видеть.»  
«Валентин!»  
«Где отец? Пусти! Меркуцио!»

Затем двухдневная горячка. Смертный приговор лекаря. С тех пор, как молитвы перестали помогать, мы перестали молиться. И всё кончилось.

У меня остался на руках бесполезный город, брошенные слуги и напуганный брат. Податься было некуда. Кроме единственного места, где ещё оставались родственники.

Вероны.

Сказать по чести, ещё первое впечатление тянуло меня обратно. Шестнадцать лет давали хоть какое-то право голоса, вдобавок у рода делла Скала не было прямых наследников. А я был старшим… Среди тех, кто остался жив.  
Некому было писать в этот раз, никто не договаривался о переезде. Просто собрали вещи.

Пришлось принять имя «делла Скала» как падающее знамя, и Бартоломео распахнул двери много радушнее, чем в прошлый приезд, а Верона — нет. Против летнего обыкновения, землю вылизывали дожди. Пока люди оглашали округу плачем по пропадающему урожаю, сумасшедший ветер кусал одежду за полы.

В тот же день я снова увидел Тибальта. Словно судьба властно толкнула нас навстречу.

Оставались неотложные дела, которые ждали завершения. Например, в покинутую без правителя Мантую следовало хоть назначить наместника. Герцог уже приметил одного умельца большого ума. Я передавал бумаги от дома к дому, как почтовый голубь!

На одной из ближайших улиц некто толкнул меня плечом:

— Смотрите, куда волочитесь, синьор!

Знакомый голос.

— Смотрите сами, кошачий хвост!

Человек оборвался на полушаге. Обернулся. Дёрнул в сторону полу синей мантелло. А я узнал его без труда, как узнавал всегда, и до, и после, и ещё множество раз в каждом углу и переулке.

Тибальт приветствовал меня полулающим смешком, навечно сохранившем оттенок извинения. Ещё бы, Капулетти позволяет себе рассмеяться, что за нелепости!

— Прости, любитель Петрарки, не признал.

Мы оба успели измениться. Он отпустил волосы; теперь, нещадно встрёпанные ветром, блестящие пряди норовили покинуть сильный оборот узкой ленты, лезли на глаза. Я вытянулся, в росте мы почти сравнялись.

— Тибальт, как жизнь?

— Не располагает к беседам, — нахмурившись, отступил, — Ciao.

Так мы расстались. Я — в дорожной пыли, он — в раздумьях.

Разговора по душам не вышло, даже обидеться толком не получилось — не на что было. Просто Капулетти спешил на дуэль. Но отчего-то я надеялся, что спустя год он ещё помнит те тёплые дни. Зря. И поделом.

Добровольная жертва на алтарь семейной чести была принесена, и в схватке Тибальт выжил чудом. Шпага вошла в плечо, вышла с другой стороны — а противники по-прежнему пытались продолжать бой, как порядочно вышколенные петухи. К просьбам родных Бартоломео остался глух, и, ещё не оправившись, Тибальт вынужден был покинуть город. Он едва пережил переезд; по слухам, лорд Капулетти устроил племянника где-то у дальних родственников — как будто опасаясь мщения!

Близким другом мне стали родственник Монтекки, Бенволио, и первый сын той семьи, Ромео — в то время юный, как птенец, который машет слишком короткими крылышками, норовя выпасть из гнезда, и горячее раскаленного железа. Я без стыда ваял из него, что мог и считал нужным.

По первости я много думал о Тибальте, еще больше, когда он — семнадцатилетний умелый фехтовальщик, холодный и расчетливый, — вернулся. И этого человека я совершенно не знал. Быть может, он думал также, ведь о себе судя опрометчивее всего и часто несправедливо.

Но в самом деле Тибальт переменился: стал намного отчуждённей, молчаливей. Смутно чувствовалась в его душе сухая, колкая обида, если не на кого-то конкретного, то на всех. Прежними остались только надменно-строгое выражение лица с небесно-серыми глазами да черный дублет, застёгнутый до горла. Когда Тибальт вдруг забывал подколоть волосы, они доставали до плеч.

Я сошелся с Монтекки, войдя шахматной фигурой коня в эту партию на двоих. И не могу сказать, шла ли игра между двух семей или то билась жизнь против смерти. В итоге я проиграл всё, но выиграл несравненно больше. Об этом потом.

Семья Монтекки привлекала многих довольно свободными нарядами — глубокие вырезы, подолы, столь часто открывающие женские туфли, а то и выше. Да и нравы были свободнее. Тогда как Капулетти, даже молодые, предпочитали сидеть по домам, уткнувшись носами в Библию.

Не имея ни малейшего права осуждать, я осуждал. Возможно, в том, что Тибальт сделал ловкое сальто назад и отдалился на непозволительно далекое расстояние, была доля моей вины. Впрочем, по новому пути мы потом побежали навстречу и столкнулись — но, опять же, потом.

Потом мы впервые скрестили шпаги.

Верона жила по своду негласных правил. Например, родственникам герцога позволялось драться с обеими сторонами или за обе стороны. И, выказывая одобрения политике Монтекки, я не принадлежал к семье.  
Закон запрещал дуэли в Вероне — но кого это волновало, когда! Нам, герцогским детям, и подавно не запрещали ничего. Это пьянило, сводило с ума. Другое дело, что открытые кровавые бои между Монтекки и Капулетти осуждались и наказывались, когда было нужно. Иначе говоря — всегда.

Так вот, в тот день дело было начато моим клинком — я говорю о Ромео, а не о своей шпаге. Бог простит (или уже простил?) это бешеное пламя, созданное в робкой душе неосторожными словами.

А ведь Тибальта задирать не стоило. Он отличался завидным терпением, но вспыхивал, как пучок соломы, и вот тогда нужно было либо бежать, либо сражаться и терпеть поражение — непреложная истина для каждого гражданина Вероны. Жаль только, юному Ромео о ней сообщить забыли.

Вкратце: я примчался на шум, когда стычка была в самом разгаре. Тибальт стоял в центре. Отражал удары — словно не свалка, а медленный танец. Только глаза, полуприкрытые кошачьи глаза, полыхали. Ярче, чем преисподняя. И какого дьявола туда полез Ромео?! Очевидным было одно: напорись он на шпагу Тибальта — конец игре. Это ведь не шутки площадных девок, здесь царила сама Смерть. И вот уже много лет Кошачий принц был у нее в фаворе.

Я побежал, понимая очевидное: не успею. Даже если ангелы поделятся крыльями. Впрочем, Тибальт был умнее. Я был еще на полпути, когда их шпаги скрестились. Ромео грудью бросился в битву, слишком опасную для его юных лет. Впрочем, не мне судить — в его годы я был такой же. Капулетти не волновался. Огонь в его глазах угас. Удары он парировал с ленивой быстротой мастера. Пока, наконец, не заскучал окончательно. Если в первые секунды неопытная горячность моего друга забавляла Короля, то теперь пришёл конец. Тибальт перешел в наступление. Я понял это по мельчайшим движениям его губ. Как он сжал рукоять шпаги, наклоняясь — о, стоило спешить. В таких поединках следовал град ударов. И полный разгром.

Опоздал. Тибальт обрушил на мальчишку шесть выпадов подряд. Седьмой вышиб из ладони Ромео шпагу. Восьмой шла подсечка. Юный Монтекки рухнул на землю. Тибальт приставил к груди поверженного противника его же шпагу, не опуская, впрочем, своей, и больше не шевелился. Тогда подоспел я. Мгновенно обнажил клинок. Ромео лежал на спине, не смея и шевельнуться. Это смертоносное лезвие, это же не шутки! А Тибальт просто обернулся ко мне в три четверти, и я пропустил несколько взмахов. При том что он почти не мог двигаться! Я как раз хотел атаковать. Но Тибальт чуть подался навстречу, и раз — лезвие скользнуло вдоль бедра. Второй удар прошел в угрожающей близости от груди. Острие замерло точно у горла. Я вздрогнул. Но Тибальт, держа в шаге от смерти двух противников, вдруг обратился к остальным, повысив голос так, чтобы услышали за звоном шпаг:

— Полагаю, на сегодня битвы закончены. Бенволио, не мог бы ты оставить Сэлсо в покое?

Соперники холодно разошлись, дав финальную отмашку. Клинки со свистом разрезали воздух.

— Меркуцио. Шпагу в ножны, — медленно произнёс Тибальт, глядя прямо мне в глаза, и я облизнулся с вызовом:

— Ты первый.

Капулетти только передернул плечами, опуская оба клинка. Затем он резко повернулся к лежащему бледному Ромео.

— И ты, щенок, — слишком уж вкрадчивым голосом он это произнёс. Уже в следующий миг, несмотря на мой протестующий крик, Тибальт ударил мальчишку ногой в бок. Не сильно, но болезненно, и Монтекки скривился:

— Держись от меня подальше.

Стычка окончилась. Если бы не я, могла бы кончиться вничью. Пока в пролетающие мимо мгновений я прогонял чувство вины, побитые драчуны разбегались по углам, заслышав каменную поступь стражников.

Тибальт остался стоять недвижимо, с нечитаемым, мёртвым выражением лица, только губы чуть подергивались пока он методично протирал и без того блестящий чистотой эфес о рукав.

Герцог, только показавшись на площади, без раздумий обратил осуждающую речь к единственному, при его приближеннии оставшемуся хладнокровным.

— Тибальт, ты напал на ребёнка?

Капулетти скривился, словно ему наступили на ногу:

— Монтекки начали свару, — чужая шпага будто случайно выскользнула из его ладони на землю, и Тибальт непокорно вскинул подбородок. — Честь имею.

Поклонился не то шутливо, не то с почтением и поспешно свернул с улицы.

Правитель отправил сопровождавших его слуг осматривать пострадавших, не успевших покинуть место битвы — чей-то выбитый глаз и вывернутая рука, но по меркам Вероны ничего серьезного. Пока кто-то всё же побежал за лекарем, я за шкирку поднял вымазанного грязью Ромео и для верности хорошенько встряхнул.

— Нет в твоей голове, милый, ничего, кроме птичьих перьев и веток от гнезда, которое ты спешишь покинуть. И, замечу, слишком спешишь, — мальчишка вложил шпагу в ножны и смущённо посмотрел на меня исподлобья.

— Но ты ведь говорил, что на оскорбления ответит сталь.

— Тибальт назвал Монтекки псами, только и всего, — к нам, обличительно хмурясь, подошел милый Бенволио.

— Твоя глупость не должна была зайти дальше шуток, Ромео. Нельзя спускать никому ни с рук, ни с языка глупости и брань, но Тибальт — другое дело, учился у лучших. Он тебе не по зубам, вернее, не по клюву, юный сокол, — я щёлкнул его по носу, и Ромео протестующе вырвался, отступая для верности на пару шагов назад — Однажды ты потянешь эту кошку за хвост, а пока… А! Дел ни счесть! — приметив, что Тибальт давно ушёл, я обернулся юлой.

— Бенволио!

— Да, — тот устало улыбнулся, — на моей совести. Чем больше раз повторить, что Тибальт — не девушка, которую легко прижать к стене — тем скорее поймет.

— Тогда я откланяюсь, господа.

Убегая по следам врага, я ещё видел, как они что-то обсуждают, как всегда громко, живо размахивая руками. Впрочем, в их перепалках никогда не было тени раздражения: Бенволио разделял со своим кузеном ту глубокую родственную связь, которую может порой подарить Верона, за утрату которой потом бывает так мучительно больно; ту, которой, увы, были лишены мы с Валентином, слишком разные, чтобы шагнуть дальше приятельской дружбы.

Меня ждала другая участь. Как пес, я вычислил путь Тибальта, нагнал его и остановил резким окриком между лопаток.

— Мы не закончили? — ладонь в чёрной перчатке мгновенно легла на гарду.

— Меркуцио не драться пришел, о царь четвероногих, а лишь спросить, какая фея дунула ночью тебе на лоб, что ты так умело машешь своей заточенной вилкой.

Я улыбнулся, делая два-три резких шага ближе, так, чтобы ему пришлось либо отступить перед тем, как выхватить клинок, либо оттолкнуть меня.

Однако Тибальт покачал головой:

— В таком случае, мы попрощались.

Повернулся, сделал шагов пять — я так и стоял с улыбкой, примёрзшей к лицу. Не смея шевельнуться, словно в любой миг он мог броситься, как ядовитая кобра, и убить меня одним рывком. Однако Тибальт, когда замер на полушаге, не оборачиваясь, раздельно, четко произнес:

— Никто в славной Вероне не посмеет даже ранить тебя, Меркуцио делла Скала. Ты мой враг. Мой.

Я выдохнул:

— Да, — и вдохнул, отвечая. — Я убью тебя, Тибальт Капулетти.

— Посмотрим.

Он ушел. В который раз. А я остался стоять стоял там, привалившись к стене. Думал, посмеиваясь, над лёгкими нотками тоски, которые было так трудно заметить в его словах.

Как так случилось, что я принялся делать вид, будто ненавижу Тибальта? Как он позволил мне и стал подыгрывать в этой игре без правил? Почему мы оказались по разные стороны вражды, когда должны были идти рука об руку? Ответов не находилось. А противостояние оставалось неизменным. И это длилось недели, месяцы, годы.

Пока одним утром в дремотной дымке не пришла Королева Маб. Лучшая из вселенных. Склонилась надо мной и поцеловала в лоб. И я сбросил путы колдовского сна: глаза прозрели, отступила немота, а сердце забилось в ритм мыслей. Она пришла, чтобы спасти, уничтожить и снова спасти. Сказала — «Меркуцио делла Скала, так начнётся твоя история».

В тот день я догадался, что Тибальт не враг мне и никогда не был.

Понял, что любил Тибальта Капулетти с такой силой, что ненавидел, — но было поздно. Кони на шахматной доске заняли одинаково чёрные клетки. А я до сих пор не уверен, на какой из них оказался по воле рока или по воле собственной.

Тот день был далёк. И мы силились сжить друг друга со свету. Скрещивали клинки и взгляды. Сражались на словах до хрипоты. Бились до бурой крови.

Потом в яблочном дыму наступил июнь.

Потом мне исполнилось девятнадцать лет.

И пришла Маб.


	2. Колкости

Делла Скала всегда любили праздники, звонкую музыку, дорогое вино и обворожительных женщин. Как потомок славного рода, я не мог ударить в грязь лицом. Разве что единственной дамой, навек забравшей моё сердце, была Свобода. Эта связь была драгоценней иных. Жениться я не торопился. Впрочем, родители, пока были живы, не спешили на ярмарку невест, мудро решив — успеется. А после Эскал изредка ворчал: вот он-то в мои годы! Пора бы остепениться, Меркуцио! Да кто его слушал.

Итак, о праздниках. Неизменно, они были блистательны; кругом развешивали пышные гирлянды цветов, приглашали лучших музыкантов и певцов. Танцы продолжались от рассвета до рассвета, пока утренние птицы не заглушали усталые разговоры и нарочито звонкий смех. Роскошь украшала дом Делла Скала, и скупой жадности некогда было уродовать их лица.

Время шло. Менялись портреты, вытягивались могучие ветви родословной. И хотя монета уже реже и тише звенела в кошелях, юные отпрыски с молоком матери перенимали важнейшую деталь: разборчивый вкус, помогавший в бедности избегнуть долговой тюрьмы, а в роскоши — лишней вычурности.

После венчания мама окружила дом в Мантуе теплом веселья. Её детство прошло среди вечного веронского маскарада, не омрачённое ничем. Нам она дарила тот же едва мерцающий свет. И каждый праздник удостаивался о чести.

Увы, воспоминания с годами приносят меньше радости, больше солёной тоски. Возвращаться к ним не хочется. Но то, что казалось ребёнку волшебной сказкой, охладило сердце взрослого. Оттого, подрастая, я был обречён каждый миг гнаться за прошлым. Преследовать смутный призрак первой мелодии. Праздники наскучили, перестали радовать: везде была та же приевшаяся картина, чей блеск и мишура лишь мозолили глаз.

Кровь Делла Скала уберегла меня от тоскливого пути пуританина и спасла от самого страшного греха — уныния. Но на шумных сборищах, которые после переезда в Верону из чуда превратились в рутину, меня видели много реже, чем следовало. Я не собирался портить себе жизнь, равно как и желудок, — а сомнительная компания не самых умелых шутников Вероны и не больно хороших напитков мало располагала к веселью. Приходилось, правда, из уважения к дяде изредка наступать на горло гордости.

Чаще я использовал любимую лазейку.

И, разумеется, мог себе это позволить. Хотя бы семнадцатого июня, в свой день рождения. Календарный лист твердил об одном и том же. Устраивать праздник не хотелось, а веселье, которым дирижировал герцог, больше походило на очередной вечер в его честь, не в мою.

Был ли этот год особенным?

Разумеется, нет.

И этот день не отличался от многих, шедших до и после; я и не вспомнил бы о нем, если б не Тибальт — спустя год он был рядом, чтобы безмолвно тревожить память. А тогда оставалось лишь следовать по течению…

Кончалась ночь, плавно стекая в тёплую зарю. Звёзды меркли, словно сверху соляную крупу старательно посыпали пеплом и пылью нового дня. Город дремал: для тех кто постарше — ещё, для юности — уже. Простившись с друзьями, усталыми, весёлыми и лишь самую малость пьяными, я как мог поспешил домой. Благо, на пути обошлось без досадных встреч. Домочадцы также спали. Никто не мог помешать моей затее: узкая дорожка сквозь сломанные ветки и помятые кусты безошибочно вела к конюшням.

Мой конь смирно дремал в дальнем стойле. Гнедой Тюльпан, породы мурджезе — испанские гости, почти редкость у нас. И большая ценность. Он, конечно, был не чета рыцарским коням: не так широк в теле, не слишком красив. Мускулистая шея поддерживала голову, отдаленно напоминающую баранью, украшенную небольшими неспокойными ушами. Впрочем, одним из достоинств Тюльпана была блестящая огненная грива, мягкая, как весенняя трава. И это стирало любые недостатки. На таких лошадей всегда заглядывались богачи. Разумеется, Тюльпан никогда не постоял бы грудью против вооружённых солдат (и невооружённых тоже) — но он был вынослив и быстр. То, что нужно охотникам. Или любителям покрасоваться.

Или для бегства.

Идеал для меня, с какой стороны не взглянешь. Хотя сейчас он был мне не рад: стоило приоткрыть дверцу, и раздалось оскорблённое посапывание. Разбуженный раньше срока, к тому же, в отличие от хозяина, довольно тяжёлый на подъем, он теперь смотрел на меня сверху вниз особенно неприветливо.

— Ну-ну, золото, давай, давненько мы с тобой не веселили старого лиса, пора б ему и честь знать, — прислонившись к гладкому боку, я приобнял коня за шею. — Не дуйся, радость, не надо… Ну же, у меня есть кое-что вкусное.

Изрядный попрошайка, Тюльпан тут же опустил морду, принялся губами ощупывать мои бёдра. Хотелось бы побаловать его, но увы. Таверна, где я провел последние полдня, заслужила дурную славу примерзейшей едой. Никогда в жизни я не принёс бы коню даже корку оттуда. Не дай бог! Ещё отравят. И это не шутки!

Насчёт кусков я блефовал, поэтому поскорее застегнул уздечку. Тюльпан, теперь без труда разгадавший обман, прижал уши, оскорбленный до глубины души. Седло не требовалось — и слава богу. Пришлось бы повозиться, чтобы устроить его на озлобленной лошади. А мне следовало спешить… Кто знал, когда проснуться домашние. Пусть ещё не рассвело, герцог всегда вставал пораньше, до завтрака успевая решить некоторые дела и государственные вопросы, в которых кроме него мало кто смыслил. А ведь он может проверить гулящего племянничка с утра… Хочется, чтобы это осталось тщетной предосторожностью.

Плюнув на седло — не буквально, разумеется, — я вывел коня сначала из конюшни, а затем из сада. На удачу, после раннего возвращения ворота остались открыты. Оказавшись верхом, я пустил коня лёгким шагом, давая ему время проснуться. Тюльпан с ленцой переставлял тонкие ноги, давая понять, как ему всё осточертело и что моему постылому обществу он, если б мог, предпочёл тёплое стойло и объятия полудрёмы. Но скоро коню наскучила прогулка, он перешёл на широкую рысь, и тогда я подобрал повод.

От дворца прямая дорога через ворота Святого Павла вела прочь из Вероны. Но сегодня мне не хотелось исчезать этим путём: предстояли бы объяснения с привратником, и, возможно, какое-нибудь неприятное свидание, хотя вся северная часть города «принадлежала» Монтекки, и по-хорошему мне было нечего опасаться. У ратуши пришлось развернуть Тюльпана к южным кварталам. Ещё несколько минут прошли незаметно: миновала площадь перед римской ареной; я обменялся лёгким приветствием с торговцами, которые встали до восхода солнца, чтобы подготовить товары заранее, и ремесленниками, уже зазывавшими народ. Покрикивая друг на друга, простые люди раскладывали на лотки простую утварь: деревянные плошки, а иногда и какие-то вещички из меди, кто-то — украшения, кто-то — одежду из мешковины и дешёвого сукна.

Но едва весёлый гомон поутих, я пустил Тюльпана галопом. Площадь разделяла владения Монтекки и Капулетти, и встречаться с последними мне хотелось ещё меньше, чем с первым. Впрочем, широкая улица через мост быстро вывела меня за городскую стену.

Не нужно было уезжать далеко: узкая полоска поля подрастала кустарником, исчезала в лесном королевстве. Это был не единственный, но точно самый красивый в окрестностях города лес, удобный и для охоты, и для прогулок. Водилась мелкая дичь вроде зайцев и лисиц, но весьма пуганная: частые визиты неугомонной веронской молодежи позаботились об этом лучше редких бесталанных звероловов. Среди деревьев легла вытоптанная дорожка. Два всадника едва ли разъехались бы здесь, не задев низких ветвей и пышных кустов. Но в одиночестве я был здесь полноправным хозяином. Почти.

Я знал, кому на самом деле принадлежит древесный замок — лешим и блуждающим огонькам, эльфам и гномам, а больше всех — Королеве Маб. Её верные слуги, пауки, исправно расставляют кругом сети, разрываются, чтобы повеселить госпожу, цветут папоротники, клонятся в земных поклонах грибы. Вот роятся в пятнах солнца мелкие мушки — там побывала Маб. А где Её Величество сейчас? Ищи-свищи. Как пить дать, умчалась на лиловой стрекозе. И следом за ней поспешила свита: комариный писк да свист сусликов. Кого ты навещаешь, прекраснейшая? Отдыхающих дам? Ромео с его забитой соломой и романтическим сором головушкой? Или следишь за черным плащом, по пятам следуешь кошачьей поступью бесподобного Тибальта?

Над головой вытянулись махровые тяжёлые ветви, норовя поторопить случайных гостей по затылку. Устав нагибаться, я отпустил поводья и лёг на круп коня, принявшись разглядывать единственный замок в округе, не принадлежавший никому из феодалов. Сосновые своды, ветвистые хоры, изумрудные лестницы живого винограда. Никого на мили этого великолепия вокруг: только я попал на летний бал, и пернатые музыканты старались вовсю. Гулко застучал дятел, защелкал кто-то, в ответ пронзительно раздался чей-то выходящий из такта голос, как будто среди оркестрантов дудочник вдруг взял фальшивую ноту. Среди щебетания бесчисленных горлышек явственно слышалась сойка.

Июль стоял в цвету; махровые ветви прятали от глаз небо, как ставни на окнах. Лучам солнца изредка удавалось пробиться сквозь купол листьев, и всё кругом опутала рыболовная сеть чистого золота. Пернатые певчие выводили немыслимые трели, словно истосковались по благодарному слушателю. Хотя, возможно, это я отвык от леса, потому что слишком давно не был в этих местах; пахло смолой, елью, берёзовым соком…

И я проголодался. Во рту не было ни крошки с… Прошлого утра? Да, после быстрого обеда в доме дяди, я поспешил к друзьям. С тех пор почти минул день, а мне довелось только пить. Но пока кругом были только шишки, а я не настолько одичал, чтобы грызть кору. Ещё попадались дикие яблони. Но глодать кислятину, которую они выдают за плоды? Черта с два! Неплохо бы раздобыть каких-нибудь ягод. Правда, я в растениях отродясь не силён. Кто знает, не окажутся ли они ядовитыми. Не хотелось бы, чтоб моё хладное тело отыскали спустя недельку в муравейнике. Обычно в такие минуты я потчевал желудок обещаниями. И теперь всё располагало. Тюльпан размеренно шагал, свесив голову…

Я сам не заметил, как задремал.

Пробуждение! Неприятное. Совершенно. Очнулся я хорошенько приложившись о землю. Это, сказать честно, была не та близость, о которой я мечтал ночами. Лес был по-прежнему бесшумен вокруг, значит, нас потревожили не разбойники и воры. Пожалуй, либо заяц выскочил из-под копыт, либо громко закричала дикая птица. Дальше — как в сказке. Конь шарахнулся в сторону, лежебока свалился вниз. И поделом. Медленно приподнявшись, я сел и деловито ощупал ноги-руки.

— Кажется, ничего не сломано, — взъерошил волосы, обнаружив отсутствие ленты. Вот напасть!

На земле читались полурытвины: отпечатки копыт. Рядом — дорожка перемежающихся пятнашек. Однако, заяц действительно! Давненько тут не бывало проезжих, раз дичь успела осмелеть. Но где ж моя пропажа?.. Увы. Лента наверняка соскользнула вниз много раньше, на поле или у границ пролеска, а я, ослина, и не заметил. К тому же — где моя лошадь?  
Тюльпан не мог убежать далеко, и тем не менее, стоило поспешить. Не известно, что растёт за кустами, и какой белены мог нажраться безмозглый коник, прежде чем будет настигнут хозяином. Поднявшись на ноги, я быстро охлопал свои бедра и плечи, сметая рыжеватую пыль. Темные пятна земли не исчезли, но поблекли — на первое время хватит, а дублет всё равно придётся передать прачкам; стирать следы чужой глупости, слава богу, пока их работа, а не моя.

Следуя за сломанными ветками и печатками лошадиных ног, я свернул с тропы. Примятая трава успела лишь слегка подняться, указывая безошибочно путь через широкую поляну — не редкость в наших беспорядочных лесах. Пряный запах мелиссы пьянил и кружил голову. Вокруг тянулись маки, колосились шапки плесневых корзинок. Глубокий аромат календулы, васильков и ромашек смешивался в неведомый густой дурман. Я давно не навещал эти отдаленные чертоги, но ещё отчётливо помнил, что недалёко должен быть обрыв; шумела рядом не то река, не то небольшой водопад. В вышине и вокруг особенной неземной жизнью жило поле: сновали шмели и пчёлы, кружились белые и жёлтые бабочки. Трудно было уследить взглядом за взмахами невесомых полупрозрачных крылышек. Свет недавно пробудившегося светила бил по глазам. Казалось, это не хрупкие мотыльки танцуют среди блеска, а невесомые человеческие фигурки — вот эта, с махровыми тёмными крылами! Здравствуй, королева фей, что ты принесла с собой на этот раз?

В детстве мать рассказывала нам с братом разные сказки; Валентин, если память не изменяет, был ещё слишком мал, не спешил ловить каждое её слово. Но древние предания зачаровывали. И, о, я точно знал, как многие из самых дерзких, самых распутных и грязных человеческих желаний может воплотить в жизнь неведомая чаровница мира эльфов, если только удастся смертному узреть её танец на сколотых гранях солнечных лучей.

Вот покачнулась трава: это пляшет между былинок Маб со своей свитой. А это лето — такое туманное, такое такое тёплое, что кажется, ходишь среди каких-то медовых ветров.

— Пошли мне любовь, — кто-то невидимый тут же подхватил почти беззвучный шёпот и унёс с собой, в норы полевок, в свитые из корней хоромы подземного народца.

Все вокруг меня влюблялись: сколько раз уже «немного» сходил с ума Ромео, а ведь ему было всего шестнадцать. Бенволио гулял за руку с кем-то в обвитых тенью и плющом проулках. И только я без конца бегал по алфавиту веронских красавиц, ни одну не спеша осчастливить не то что цепями брака, даже лёгким поцелуем влюбленной юности.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил снова, уверенней и громче, следя глазами за синим махаоном, — Пошли мне любовь.

Да, Маб. Пусть у неё будут сиятельные глаза, ласковые губы, шелковые кудри, которые будут скользить сквозь пальцы, как конская грива, а ещё… В отдалении послышался заливистый собачий лай. Неужели это… Охотники проезжают через лес? С ними, конечно, могут быть и дамы, значит… Боже! Как быстро! Спасибо!

Но судьба, самая жестокая женщина из всех, что когда-либо шли рука об руку с людьми, вновь решилась жестоко подшутить. Или то действительно был знак, от которого я лишь безрассудно отмахнулся.  
Шум приблизился. Из кустарника уже через выскочила чёрная борзая с открытой пастью. Принялась прыгать вокруг, несильно прикусывая за ноги, клацая зубами. А потом раздался голос, который я бы узнал среди тысячи. Этот чистый тон, полный спокойствия человека, знающего себе цену, принадлежавший… Никому иному, как Тибальту Капулетти.

— Счастье! — он громко посвистел несколько раз. — Хватит шуметь, или отхожу тебя вдоль и поперёк. Эй, фью!

Поднял голову, столкнувшись со мной взглядом. И у меня похолодели руки, и замерло на миг сердце. Я отвык смотреть ему в глаза. Всё не представлялось подходящего места и случая, а короткие перепалки, переходящие в стычки, располагали следить за взмахами клинков, а не лицом. Я забыл этот хрустально чистый взгляд. Сейчас Тибальт глядел на меня, расслабленно устроив ладонь на бедре, словно колдовал. И вокруг посверкивали смешные, дикие искорки, как у дьявольски хитрого хищника, готового к прыжку. Будто из высокой травы лев, повелитель жарких южных стран, грациозно скользнул в пятно света, и лишь выбирал теперь удобный миг, чтобы растерзать добычу. Я должен был сказать что-то смешное и глупое, но слова застряли в горле.

— Отзови собаку, Тибальт.

Другая сука, на этот раз снежно-белая, жалась к его ногам, жалобно поскуливая в предвкушении. Лапы её подрагивали, а хвост хлестал по бокам, видимо, и ей не терпелось тоже броситься к свежей добыче. Капулетти подтолкнул собаку коленом:

— Стоять, Прима, — и обратился ко мне. — Что, я уже просто Тибальт? Будь осторожнее, Меркуцио, могут подумать, что ты нездоров.

«Действительно, нездоров; дыши ровнее, дурак, это всего лишь Тибальт», — грубо одернув бессвязные мысли, я натянуто усмехнулся:

— Истинно! Мне дурно от твоего общества. А тебе, я смотрю, нравится? Что, ж, если уж ты так умоляешь, я снизойду со своего божественноно пьядестала к простым смертным: не соизволите ли отозвать собаку, ваше величество?

Шутливо раскланялся. Враг фыркнул, как будто хотел сказать «достаточно!» и, хлопнув себя по бедру, кликнул Счастье. Напоследок щёлкнув клыками у голенища, борзая поспешила на зов хозяина.

— Серьёзно что ли? — простонал я, одновременно оглядываясь в поисках коня, про которого во время нашей короткой перепалки успел позабыть. — Прима и Счастье? Кто вообще так называет собак?

— Кто понимает в охоте больше, чем ты, — беззлобно в силу привычки огрызнулся Капулетти. — Ищешь свою лошадь? Она неподалёку.

Я шагнул к кустам, вопросительно следя за Тибальтом краем глаза, но тот лишь покачал головой:

— Холодно.

Он что, играется со мной? И рассчитывает, будто я поведусь на такую лёгкую удочку?.. Что ж! Да. Стоило повернуться к обрыву, спиной к собеседнику, раздалось негромкое «тепло». Видимо, Тибальт свернул с тропы, сделал крюк по лесу и обошёл луг кругом. Рядом с обрывом поляна сменялась небольшим пролеском, и к одному из деревьев был привязан мой Тюльпан. Как Капулетти вообще умудрился отловить этого бешеного?! Конь постукивал копытом, а рядом с ним замер как выпеченный из камня угольно-черный Аид из конюшни Капулетти, низко опустив голову на мускулистой шее. Это был чудесный конь, схожий с породой рыцарских дестиэ. Коренастый, с щитоподобной грудной клеткой; я прикинул на глаз — шестнадцать ладоней высоты. Легко затоптал бы человека, если б не был прекрасно выезжен. Как и на Тюльпане, на нём не было седла, а темная шерсть лоснилась, делая честь и хозяину, и конюху. Я было притянул руку к морде вороного, чтобы почесать ему нос, но сзади раздался резкий окрик:

— Без пальцев остаться решил? Назад!

— Я смотрю, — обернулся. — ты жадничаешь, — Тюльпан, вытянувшись, тёплыми губами снимал с моих волос и воротника застрявшие былинки и цветы.

Кошачий царь пожал плечами, и, судя по тому, как едва отклонилась назад его голова, хотел закатить глаза, но сдержался.

— Он кусается.

— Ты заботишься о моем здоровье, это так сентиментально! — я всплеснул руками, и чёрный конь шумно, зло выдохнул. — А если всё же попробую?

— Шаг назад! — Тибальт вскинул руку, зашвырнув чем-то в мою сторону. Кони вздыбились, огласив поляну ржанием. Я инстинктивно дёрнулся в сторону. Капулетти был слишком хорош в метании ножей, и, если бы хотел, убил бы меня пусть даже нас разделило шагов двенадцать.

На этот раз, впрочем, не нож, а только дикое яблоко. Тибальт даже толком не целился. Если б он всерьез вознамерился вмазать мне по лбу, оно бы туда и попало — но оно ударилось о ствол дерева, отлетело в сторону обрыва. Подскочив к краю, я не думая грохнулся на живот и свесился вниз, разглядывая бегущий серебряный поток. Справа Тибальт чуть подался вперёд, даже как-то смешно вытянувшись. Я зло покосился на него:

— Долго ты собираешься там торчать? Знаешь, не я приволок с собой бешеных псин, при всём желании не смогу тебя покусать.

Что-то мяукнув в ответ, он таки подошёл, присел на корточки, разглядывая глубокую расселину. Повернувшись на бок и опершись на локоть, я с прищуром поглядел на него. Тибальт Капулетти был старше меня на несколько месяцев. И, между прочим, привлекателен, хотя никто, кроме двух-трёх шлюх, к которым, к чести сказать, хаживал он редко, никто этого не подмечал. Поразительное обстоятельство! А ведь он мог блистать среди мужчин и женщин, если б только захотел. Но, полагаю, суть дела лежала в другом — никто не счёл нужным ему об этом сказать, и Тибальт попросту никогда не знал, что кажется иным красивым. Вряд ли часто смотрел в зеркало: даже волосы, поддерживаемые на затылке узкой белой лентой, были завязаны наскоро и чуть кривовато, но ровно настолько, чтоб, не приглядываясь, это нельзя было приметить. Хотя черный камзол сидел безукоризненно. Знал ли он, какого цвета его глаза: странный, светлый оттенок талой воды? Знал, как удивительно смотрятся благородная бледность, высокий лоб, узкие губы? И мы — враги, бесспорно, ясно, как день и звезды на небе. Но разве наши склоки отнимут у него кошачью грацию, то, как он незаметно хмурится, размышляя, как смешно поводит запястьем перед самым первым выпадом на дуэлях, неосознанно рисуя остриём клинка подобие серпа, то, как он усмехается или говорит? Нет.

— У меня что-то с лицом?

И он с сомнением потёр ребром ладони щёку, пытаясь избавиться от несуществующей грязи. Отбросив раздумья, я задорно ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

— А ты бы мог спрыгнуть с этого обрыва, Смелый Человек?

Тибальт свободно поднялся на ноги, приближаясь к опасной черте. Несколько случайных камушков сухой крошкой осыпались вниз из-под его ног, отправляясь вниз. Но перед лицом бездны Кошачий царь не отступил, только скрипнул зубами, наклоняясь к её лицу. Оценивал глубину и шансы выжить.

— Да, — наконец проговорил он, явно что-то для придумав и прикинув, — мог бы.

Я рассмеялся:  
— Тогда чего ты ждёшь?

Его глаза сверкнули; это значило одно из двух: вызов принимали или сейчас мне зададут хорошенькую трёпку. Не исключено, что верны оба.  
Но Тибальт не перешагнул невидимой границы. Только огладил её кончиками пальцев и оттолкнул, отошёл от обрыва, спокойно направился к лошадям:

— Услуга за услугу, делла Скала. Что ты сделаешь, если спрыгну?

— Загадай, — слово дерзко сорвалось с языка, прежде, чем я успел понять, что говорю.

Тибальт, зная это, ухмыльнулся: он любил пользоваться чужой глупостью. Многим это стоило жизни. Остаётся надеяться, что не мне.

— Задолжаешь.

Отвязанный Аид немного прошел вперёд и в сторону, и Капулетти легко запрыгнул ему на спину, мгновенно накручивая на запястье повод.

— К слову. Герцог требует тебя.

Я, уже поднявшись и направившись к своему коню, с вызовом бросил:

— И что, дядюшка послал самого бесполезного и отвязного человечишку на поиски, поручил приволочь разгульного племянничка обратно в семейное гнёздышко? Знать, хочет посмеяться над моим лицом. Не выйдет! Возвращаться в город против воли? Да ни за что! А если хочешь исполнить приказ — так это ж твоё призвание. Давай, заставь меня. Будешь со мной драться? У тебя ведь даже нет шпаги.

Тибальт не упускал случая скрыть за голенищем острый кинжал, просто на всякий случай. Но короткое лезвие, как бы хорошо мой враг ими не швырялся, не могло соперничать с настоящим клинком.

— Отнюдь.

Аид, покорный воле наездника, повернулся и двинулся прочь широким шагом. Поспешно распутав поводья и ветки, я вскочил верхом и отпустил коня крупной рысью, настигая соперника через несколько секунд:

— Пока что ты подловил меня, кот, но больше я такого не позволю!

Тот не ответил, подзывая свистом собак. Лишь когда Прима и Счастье нагнали нас, и затрусили рядом, смешно свесив языки, Тибальт удостоил меня разговором:

— Лучше мне ехать первым. Скажу, что никого не нашёл. Прискачешь позже, наплетешь что-нибудь. Не спорь, — он как-то не по-доброму усмехнулся одной стороной рта. — Вдруг кто-нибудь узнает, что мы встретились и не перегрызлись? Будет скандал.

Дожидаться моего ответа не стал — с места погнал коня прочь галопом. Собаки, звонко подлаивая наперебой, пустились следом, а я сдержал Тюльпана, глядя разношёрстной процессии вслед. Вот повод действительно позавидовать врожденному чувству такта: я о таких мелочах даже не задумывался. Стоило поблагодарить его. Когда-нибудь. Однажды. В другой. У меня были и другие, более важные вещи, о которых стоило поразмыслить: к примеру, странное исполнение неосторожного желания. И это время ещё было. По дороге к Вероне.

В город мы с Тибальтом, разумеется, вернулись разными дорогами. Он, полагаю, тем же путём, которым утром ускользнул я — через мост, в кварталы Капулетти. Мне же в этот раз выпала честь попасть через главный въезд, проехать Римскую улицу, арку и Арену, чтобы предстать перед семейным гнездом при параде. Ворота остались открыты — дома явно ждали появления непутёвого отпрыска с нетерпением.

В любом случае, не имея нужды спешно поклониться дяде, я для начала добрался до конюшни, спешился и завёл Тюльпана в стойло. Конь подрагивал копытом, дёргая головой вверх и вниз и неуверенно переступая. После неплохой и долгой прогулки он неохотно возвращался в сумрачное помещение, но другие лошади уже приветствовали друга радостным ржанием. Наша конюшня была лучшей в городе; Старая Ленточка, испанец Карманник, ещё толком не обученная Полярная, пятнистый Аластор и Орех, конь Валентина — те немногие, на которых мне доводилось ездить кроме Тюльпана. Это они оповестили остальных о нашем прибытии. Другие, двадцать или более, смирно дремали и жевали сено — вели обычную копытную жизнь. Как раз в тот момент, когда я, вполголоса насвистывая что-то и беззлобно цапаясь с конём, затворил дверь денника, за моей спиной раздалось тихое «кто тут?». На куче соломы сидел Валентин и сонно тер протирал левый глаз сжатой к кулак ладонью.

— Ты сам что здесь делаешь?

Мальчишка выбрался в коридор, и я, подобрав с пола жёсткую щётку, несмотря на громогласные возражения быстро помог ему отряхнуть одежду от пыли, свалявшейся шерсти и соломы. Пока мы были заняты, Валентин быстро пересказал утренние новости.

— О, дядюшка опять лютует, — задумчиво протерев лоб, я лишний раз проверил задвижки. В отместку Тюльпан обслюнявил мой воротник. Беззлобно шлёпнув мягкий нос, я предпочёл отойти, поманив жестом Валентина за собой. В иной день можно было возиться в конюшне часами. Здесь не было надоедливых, шумных прохожих, никто не отвлекал от мыслей, а тёплое влажное дыхание, перешептывание на неизвестном лошадином языке и нежные шорохи десятков тел спасали от одиночества. Но сейчас время не терпело. Нужно было найти конюха, и поэтому все дороги вели не в Рим, а к пристройке.

— Так то! Эскал, знаешь ли, был не в восторге от твоего очередного «отъезда» и даже грозил запереть меня до твоего возвращения, но! — запыхавшийся от быстрой ходьбы Валентин с самодовольной улыбкой поднял указательный палец, — я спрятался там.

Стоит отметить. В Вероне дядюшку редко величали полным именем. «Герцог Бартоломео делла Скала» для простого люда было сложнее латыни, и потому — прошли годы, «делла Скала» в речах укоротилась до «Дескала», пока не срезалось до совсем куцего прозвища — Эскал. Часто гуляя на улицах, я вскоре перенял это и принёс обратно в семью, капая масло на шаткий авторитет герцога.

— Многое тебе это дало? Все равно ведь сидишь в комнате, как летучая мышь.

— Присоветуешь мне гулять по бабам? — поинтересовался Валентин, очевидно слегка задетый моим несочувствием, и я тяжело вздохнул.

Он был прав, но сейчас не хотелось говорить на эту весьма щекотливую тему. Скользнув в пристройку, я быстро передал несколько необходимых указаний конюху, торопясь уйти. Внутри вылизывал стены кисловатый запах прелой сырости и плесени. Убедившись, что Тюльпану зададут хороший корм — не ту солому, на которой спали и мочились слуги, — я захлопнул дверь. Нет, в самом деле, стоило поговорить по душам с Валентином. Положим, мы не были особенно близки, но он не раз покрывал мои отлучки и ночёвки в чужих домах, подставляясь перед дядей. А так как сам он вёл уединенную желто-книжную жизнь, отблагодарить его тем же не представлялось подходящего шанса.  
Но, бросив меня, брат направился ко дворцу, явно расстроенный. Прикинув, я передумал не догонять его, но направился следом, спокойным шагом, размышляя, как объясню утренний марафон дяде.

Слава богу, опасения были излишни. Стоило подступиться к мраморной лестнице, раздалось зычное:

— Меркуцио делла Скала! Неужели хочешь перекинуться словечком? Утром такого желания не наблюдалось!

Я поспешно вскинул голову. Дядя — видный мужчина, лет сорока с хвостиком, однако не выглядящий ни старым, ни отмеченным печатью увядания, — стоял на верхней ступени, заложив руки за спину. Прямая рама плеч казалась напряжённой, но Бартоломео заметно был озабочен иными делами, а не беспечностью отбившегося от рук племянника. Можно было и нести бред, и дерзить; герцог был слишком задумчив для того, чтобы действительно слушать, вникать и злиться. Я решил благородно не расстраивать его сильнее. В самом деле, зачем портить людям настроение в собственный праздник — это ведь все равно что рубить ветку, на которой сидишь. Я с лихвой отыгрался на Тибальте. Хватит.

— Прости, что убежал, дядя. Сегодня важный день, понимаю. Но я не подумал… о последствиях.

Глаза Эскала потеплели; добрый знак. Он спустился на несколько ступеней ко мне навстречу, наставительно качая головой.

— Меркуцио, а ты по-прежнему такой ребёнок. Сам не знаешь, чего хочешь. И, не поверишь, я даже рад тому, что ты не становишься взрослее. Но разговор сейчас проведём о другом.

Тревожная пауза. Бартоломео, не отводя немигающий взгляд, дождался, пока мы поравняемся, и, предполагая, что я буду следовать попятам, пошёл вперёд по просторной зале, сложив руки в сосредоточенном, почти молитвенном жесте.

— Сегодня на вечере будет Тибальт Капулетти.

«Мне известна история непонятной, странной неприязни между вами, — мысленно договорил я сотни раз услышанный до этого наказ. — но ради нашего дома, ради чести правителей Вероны, не мог бы ты хотя бы сегодня не задирать его?».

Но упоминание вражды обернулось к событиям раннего утра, Маб и странным загадкам. Почему я решил, что именно появление Тибальта — ответ на прошение? Невозможно! Хотя бы потому, что он мужчина, такой брак невозможен… Да если бы и так… Будем честны, кого это останавливало, когда? Но я — и заглядываться на этого отвратительного, эгоистичного позёра! Вот уж проблем не доставало! Просто отлично, браво продолжай в том же духе, Меркуцио, и вскоре чей-то труп обнаружат в канаве. Так держать. Нет — нет, если это моя судьба… Сомнительно! Буду бороться. Зачем нам, в сущности, нужны предсказания? Чтобы решать самим, как жить. Это предостережение. И спасибо; Боже храни Королеву.

— Ты не слушаешь меня совсем, — вдруг спокойно, но укоризненно заметил Эскал, и краска невольно бросилась мне на скулы. — О чем задумался?

— Да так, — туманно заметил я, даже неопределенно погладив открытой ладонью воздух против шерсти. — Потерялся на словах о Тибальте.

Герцог тяжко вздохнул, как будто действительно махнул на всё рукой:

— Приезжает Гемма.

Я от удивления вскинул подбородок:

— Что?! Гемма Понтедра почтит нас своим присутствием?

Да неужели. Та девчонка, дочь этого… Ах, дьявол, когда же имена начнут задерживаться в памяти хоть на пару часов? Тщетно. Любуясь моими мучениями, Бартоломео дёрнул уголками губ и снисходительно кивнул, показывая, что можно не мучиться.

— Её отец, Плэкидо Понтедра, — он отошёл к длинному столу, стоявшему в центре гостевой комнаты, и теперь медленно шагал вдоль, скользя пальцами по резным спинкам стульев, как по клавишам, — старый жирный боров нежданно разжился на торговле. Выкупил множество пизанских деревень, кажется, довёл этим синьора Риччи до припадка… Но разве тебе интересна политика?

Я присел на подоконник. Театрально зевнул во весь рот:  
— Не интересна. Просто хочу знать, что здесь понадобилось Гемме.

Дядя остановился на другом конце зала и посмотрел в мою сторону долгим серьезным взглядом. Показалось, или намеренно сбежал подальше? Помолчал чуть-чуть, а затем чётко и раздельно заговорил, заставив тишину вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

— Не могу утверждать точно… Но предполагаю, да, предполагаю, что скорее всего Гемма станет женой Валентина.

Вот так новости! Даже язык онемел от такого заявления, а со мной, как известно, такое редко случается. Теперь можно было и порадоваться: на миг мелькнула мысль, что Эскал присмотрел невесту мне. Сказать по чести, я не верид, что девчонка составит порядочную партию для младшего брата — но, конечно, тут ничьё мнение, кроме герцогского, роли не сыграет.

— Что ж, хорошо? — неуверенно усмехнулся, и делла Скала утвердительно кивнул.

— Ты, конечно, должен быть счастлив за Валентина, Меркуцио, — согласно заметил он, — но, думаю, в первую очередь это камень в твой сад. Ты старший сын в семье и, когда пройдёт отмеренный мне Богом срок, займёшь место правителя Вероны. Поэтому… неплохо было бы задуматься о браке. Не думай, что я тороплю события, ни в коем случае. Но много прекрасных девушек с надеждой ищут твоей руки.

Или, точнее сказать, лёгкой жизни и туго набитого кошеля. За последний век состояние семьи обмелело, но эта золотая река ещё поворотит не одну гору, и всякая хоть немного разумная девица захочет искупать в ней своего новорожденного Ахиллеса, пожалуй, не испугавшись утопить младенца, даже с пяткой.

— Задумайся, пожалуйста. И заметь — я не приказываю, а только прошу. Думаю, ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы прислушаться к просьбе.

Повисла неловкая пауза, я колебался, недоумевая: окончены ли нотации герцога или Бартоломео есть ещё, чем меня огорошить. Тот задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку, завершая мысль:

— Тем не менее, пообещав способствовать твоему счастью, я одобрю не любой выбор. На твоём месте я бы взял в жены девушку, склоняющуюся к нейтралитету, а не дочь одной из враждующих семей.

— Ясно, дядя.

— Хорошо.

После очередной небольшой заминки, которую я заполнил тяжелым и обреченным вздохом, Эскал подытожил:

— Хочу, чтобы ты приложил все силы к тому, чтобы Гемма вышла замуж за твоего брата. Не дерись с кем попало и не води в дом кого попало — не так уж сложно, полагаю? Поживи благоразумно хоть раз в жизни, в течение двух-четырёх недель, и мы с Валентином будем оба крайне признательны. Потом, когда Гемма либо согласится, либо нет, можешь делать все, что заблагорассудится.

Я фыркнул и боком направился к выходу, многообещающе улыбаясь. Герцог рассмеялся:

— А ну стоять! Я тебе уши надеру, негодный мальчишка, если сорвёшь такой удачный брак!

— Ха!

Дотоле слишком серьёзный разговор, на счастье, перетёк в шутку, и наконец предоставился шанс сбежать прочь.

— Как бы не так, благородный синьор! Посмотрим, что вы скажете на это! — и, показав ему язык, я выскочил на волю, и дверь хлопнула за спиной, сопровождаемая добродушным смехом дяди.

Валентин, наверное, заперся в книжной крепости. Нам не помешало бы примириться наконец. Когда грядут такие перемены, не следует братьям ходить порознь — но… Мне не хотелось видеться с ним, не обдумав заранее, что сказать. Поэтому я предпочёл прокрасться на второй этаж. Старый замо́к на двери из красного дерева был чуть сдвинут, но не сломан. Последние пару месяцев он выглядел именно так —  
хлипко и плачевно. Я, однако, беспрепятственно закрылся на ключ и от греха придвинул к двери кресло. Кто хотел, в любой миг мог проникнуть внутрь иным путём, через открытое окно; тем же манером обычно входил и выходил я. Остальных же не хотелось теперь встречать, и одиночество было в том лучшим защитником.

Устроившись на кровати, раскинул руки морской звездой и задумался. Вот дядя впервые попрекнул меня одиночеством, а что? Я и не помышлял, что однажды все девушки Вероны перестанут быть моими и останется только одна, которой ещё и надо будет быть верным до гроба. Да, это похуже предсказания о вечной любви с врагом. Как объяснить, что мне не нравилась ни одна из тех, с кем я встречался, целовался и спал? Конечно, они были хороши — при этом в каждой был хоть малейший изъян. И любить женщин Вероны можно было только всех разом, не по отдельности. Главный минус. Однако всё ещё может измениться: ведь дядя сказал, что не торопит меня. Переждать пару недель — а там он и забудет.

А Гемма Понтедра? Помню её прекрасно. Приезжала в наши края пару лет назад, получается сейчас ей… Примерно пятнадцать? Кажется, верно — значится, она на год младше Валентина. Помнится, в тот визит я сделал всё возможное, чтобы поскорее спровадить её, и, боже правый, надеюсь, что было — то прошло, иначе может получиться неловко. Пусть даже вина всецело лежала на ней. Гемма запомнилась пародией на гадкого утёнка без возможности обернуться лебедем. Обычно до определённого дня все девочки одинаково непривлекательны. Но проходит какой-то миг, почти каждая расцветает особенным, бурным цветом — а для Геммы, увы, это был чертополох. К тому же… В тринадцать лет у каждой уже есть эта странная печать красоты, и на неоперившихся птичках легко отметить глаза, губы или волосы. Не было у дочки Понтедра ничего подобного. Что ж, должно быть, я поспешил с суждениями, а она изменилась, раз герцог решился на сделку — вполне возможно, она составит достойную партию. Или просто плодородные земли, принадлежащие её отцу, сыграли тут не последнюю роль. Да ей, между делом, тоже пойдёт на пользу перемена. Иначе, боюсь, с таким лицом первые дни в Вероне придётся тяжело. Наш город перестал принимать всех приезжих. Вот уже два века прошло, а Верона строго требует: влюбляйся в вид пылающей крови, умей без сожаления отнять жизнь и будь всегда настороже.

Так что же Тибальт? Смело утверждая, что мне никогда его не понять, забыл, что многие умнее, чем кажутся. И ещё забыл о последнем, главном веронском правиле. А я помню — слежу за каждым шагом Кошачьего Царя, чтобы однажды, во время случайной стычки, в словесной битве или на дуэли, один такой шаг не стал роковым.

Дьявол! Да почему сегодня мысли без конца крутятся вокруг Капулетти? Тьфу, провались на месте пропадом, Тибальт — ты ведь им даже не прямой наследник и не смеешь портить мне день рождения.

Поднявшись, я наскоро принялся раздеваться. Солнце приближалось к зениту, и порядочно времени оставалось до начала вечернего праздника, но не повредило бы помыться, привести в порядок одежду и голову. Последнюю, пожалуй, ещё изнутри.

Дому мало было дела до моей разыгравшейся меланхолии, вот жизнь и шла своим чередом. За стеной, раскладывая бельё по комнатам и развешивая гирлянды цветов, перекрикивались служанки. Их невинный, не занимательный говор порой прерывался весёлой крестьянской напевкой или звонким смехом беззаботных сердец. В иной день я бы не упустил такой удачи: непременно зазвал бы к себе в комнату, скажем, зеленоглазую новенькую, как там её?..

Но сегодня почему-то ни одну из них не хотелось видеть.

Никого.


End file.
